Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones or tablet computers, are increasingly used in machine tool environments to monitor machine tools and to obtain logistics, service and maintenance information. Such mobile communication devices can also be used to run certain machine tool functions, such as adding and starting new production jobs or running maintenance functions.